Those old war blues
by darthjag
Summary: Various drabbles set in and around The Dawn. Spoilers and Au are abound
1. Death of an Angel

He moved forward through the ghouls and nazi scum heading straight for the source , his superior speed and agility allowing him to dodge them easily enough .

He thundered down the hallway after the fat man and his entourage leaving Alucard to play amongst herself .

A blockade of the recently re-animated filled in through the corridor , a single twitch of his fingers and they were gone . Reduced to chunks of rotting meat on the floor .

"Your ghouls wont stop me fat-ass" cried Walter a youthful smirk on his face, as he sped around the maze like complex .

He finally stopped in front of a heavily reinforced door …or at least It had been heavily reinforced , micro philament wire never really did steel any good .

He entered slowly and saw that bloodstained doctor cowering next to the Major "Put your hands in the air" barked Walter , he wasn't having these German bastards pulling any tricks on him .

"Ok, ok you caught me" spoke the Major lowering his arms , "but before you kill me at least let me shake the hand of the one who destroyed my entire operation" .

Walter narrowed his eyes but held his arm up , after all he couldn't harm him with a simple handshake ,could he ?

The browning shot itself out of it's sleeve into the Majors waiting hand and was fired instantly , with a slight groan the angel of death fell over , a hole protruding in his chest.

"Even angels can die ……." with a sigh he Major threw the spent weapon on the floor and turned .

"Major what about the Captain" asked Doc his voice rigid with fright .

"The Captain will be done with that monstrosity soon enough Herr Dokter , they don't call him _Der König von allen Werwölfen_ for nothing you know" and with that they left the, ominous sound of a train filling the background air.


	2. Harker in Wolves clothing

He was here………

I sniffed in deeply recognising his foul stench almost instantly . But I could be mistaken , his kin _had _spread far and wide .

I looked back upon the unconscious form of the boy , he had been easy enough to beat . He was a simple one trick pony after all nothing more nothing less.

My doubts were thrown away as soon as that creature stepped out of the coffin though , his loathsome form radiating dark energy.

The face may have been younger but I saw through that facade easily enough and found , nested in it all . The count .

I could barely restrain myself upon seeing that smirking grin !. The creature that had killed Lucy , the creature who drove mina to the foolish doctor , the creature who had forced **me** to become a monster to battle him upon even ground and the very same creature who (soon after my transformation) disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

I was going to enjoy this .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is Based upon a theory that was going around Thehellsingproject Forum's of The Captains origins .

I don't own Hellsing , Kohta Hirano does as do various other companies and/or corporations.


	3. Rampage through Jerusalem

The Major had always considered 'Her' their messiah this was obvious form the way he spoke of her . The one who had driven them from nothingness into a glorious creation , in a sense then their base was Jerusalem .

How ironic that the angel of death was now slaughtering his way through the base , their Jerusalem . This analogy had caused a dry chuckle from the Major , but nothing more.

What was more disheartening was their specimens death 's . The creatures reactions to the ……'wire' (which was the only word to describe a weapon that caused the Major to convulse in awe at it's destructive capabilities) was odd. Their skin shrivelled and became a putrid sludge like substance while their faces burned yellow . I noted this reaction down and sought a way to neutralise it while on the move .

We had stopped for the Major to chronicle the progress of 'monster against monster' as he calls it . I am calm , unlike the men whom tremble in their boot's,. Even as he comes closer to us in what looks to be eight strides , I do not fear the wire of the angel ………

--------------------------------------------

Dok centred goodness for everyone .


	4. Choices

He had a choice .

Walter C Dollneaz , the final outcome of 'The Angel Of Death' project , surgically and mentally altered to be the latest and best vampire hunter , without overstepping the thin line between monster and man.

The table sat their in front of him , three items lay on it. A sword , a scythe and a pair of gloves with cords hanging out of their fingerless holes. He strode forward slowly , his audience (a few men in suits) in anticipation.

He ignored the sword , he was no leader or warrior , he would not charge to the front screaming cries of patriotism and fair play.

He looked over the scythe , he could kill enemies in their droves , reaping them like wheat in a field , each lifeline breaking like stalks . Walter had picked it up and was examining it slowly before dropping it suddenly as if it was on fire , he was no farmer or crop gatherer .

The Cord on the other hand … it was light and flexible , deadly yet restrained . This was the true weapon of god's punisher.

The boy selected the wired gloves , quietly placing them on as the men in suits scribbled down in their notebooks , muttering about their 'calculations' and 'expected efficiency toll' .

The boy took no notice of them , his eyes glued to the wires . A smile grew on his face though as a dark voice whispered in his mind "_That night the angel of the Lord went forth and struck down one hundred and eighty five thousand men in the Assyrian camp. Early the next morning, there they were, all the corpses of the dead , are you ready little angel"_

"Yes"

---------------------------------

More Young Walter , a origin this time . For those who don't know the angel of death has had three known weapons over his existence , a sword , a scythe (represented in the grim reaper aspect) and a cord .


	5. Harker in wolves clothing pt2

This was so much fun , she hadn't been this happy since those Turks had attacked , a large smile framed her face revealing hundreds of razor sharp teeth. She was a little disappointed at the angels performance though , but their was nothing she could do about it.

The enemy looked at her, it's grey fur matted and dirty , "A werewolf" the girl exclaimed with joy that shark like smile returning to her face .

Something about the wolf though , it stirred a few memories…. but her trip down memory lane was cut short as the creature dove for her , foam leaking out of it's muzzle .

She dodged it easily and raised the Thompson , a quick burst of silver bullets filled the air but was futile against the creatures raw speed.

So they danced the dance of death , blood and gore spraying here and their . Shock and joy , hatred and anger. All melded into one superior feeling as they fought .

This was all shattered though , by the sawback bayonet rammed into her heart , the girl went to remove it but paused as her hand gripped the hilt .

The wolf watched in anticipation , standing still amongst the remains of his comrades.

"This blade…. It has wounded me before" spoke the girl a mystified look upon her face , her hand slid along the weapon , the blade had been re-forged , a bowie knife was never really good in a war zone . But the hilt had remained…. oh yes it had remained indeed. !

"Harker" snarled the girl , finally ripping the knife from her chest and tossing it away , a foul bitter look upon her face.

The wolf nodded slowly before returning to it's frenzy , madness and blood lust gripped it's mind , now that it's task having been completed.

The dance began anew .


	6. Ich liebe Krieg

The cries of pain , fires of hatred… these things nourished me . The very sound of pain and suffering was drunk like some thick coco .

Certain higher-ups call _me_ a psychopath , bah they know nothing . Just because I enjoy this war as any enlightened person should , I am dubbed insane.

The men I train are loyal and very well , but there is something missing , I am not sure what but there is something primordial and savage about war that these men cannot tap into . Something……monstrous.

As I sit here in deep thought trying to find an answer to this conundrum I come across something within the deep folds of my psyche , it spoke to me like a devilish whisper and from this demonic tongue came the words.

"_I love war"……._

_------------------------------_

It's always fun showing someone's descent into madness……


	7. Whisky And Worries

Things would go right , they always did …..

Or would they , he had always worried a little on the inside , ever since the old man had popped his clogs he'd been running the place. The creature respected him , but not in the same way it did the old man .

He worried about the war , about the boy , about his duty. Could he cut the mustard , he'd have to wait and see.

For now the whisky would be his friend. Since his so called 'best friend' Penwood was currently screaming at his …..'company'.

So he liked the ladies , that was never a bad thing was it ?

Another worry ,another glass.

He hated Mondays .

----------------------------------------------

Now this may not seem like in-characterization for Arthur but based on a few of his lines in chapter two he seems quite a distraught man. 'I've been serious for five years , now I need this whiskey to keep my strength up' that type of man definitely has to worry occasionally.


	8. Drama

A twisted opera unfolded in the man's mind, a list of superb actors and music was ready as was the audience.

The Curtain rose.

The introduction began. The young angel hauled in his deadly cargo while a mad major prepared his instruments.

The loyal soldier stood guard waiting for his part, as the good doctor sang and danced his way through the very processes of unlife and death.

There was a pause as the curtain lowered for mere seconds, props and such. The crowd waited with baited breath, anticipation etched onto their very faces.

It rose once more as the monologue began; she with her subtle influence and the dying flame consoling the scholar.

"Stop adding fuel" protested the scholarly man.

"No" replied the flame adding more and more fuel…..never once realising that the brighter he burned the quicker he died.

The angel descended, meeting the major while the loyal guard stood ready for action. Doctor's song upraised for mere seconds before being silenced by the angels authority.

"Fool!" he proclaimed "You shall all fall down before me like beasts before the slaughterer".

The mad major offered the angel the fruit of knowledge, with which he could become all powerful. The angel refused, causing the major to grieve for what could have been

The soldier rushed forward, attacking on his majors command. The music roared as he defeated the angel, proving that even the all powerful are still susceptible to a single man.

Then, without warning, Beelzebub appeared in the shape of a young girl. She and the angel attacked. The darkest of tunes played as the soldier changed, becoming the snarling Fenhir. He swallowed the sun allowing the moon to rise, the mad major himself watching with glee.

The whole audience is on pause.

Will the might of Heaven and Hell destroy the sun devourer ?

Will the wolf kill the children ?

He loved the orchestra .

------------------------------------------------------

Beta'd by my good friend Mad Maestra.

Review please ……


	9. Todes Und Jäger

That bloody nuisance of a vampire ! After all her harping on about how she was 'only made to deal with vampires ' she had decided that she could defeat that abominable Werewolf herself . Having 'tactically retreated' from the dining room he was now parked outside in the hallway taking a breather.

Fine by him , his throat was still a little sore from his earlier encounter with said Werewolf's more civilised form (After-all it's not polite to foam at the mouth while trying to punch your opponent in half now is it ? ). She could handle herself better then him , fight fire with fire , monster against mons-

The Angel of deaths reverie was suddenly shattered by a rather lanky and shaken young women cradling a gun ridiculously too large for her. More befuddled then shocked he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Her spindly leg's continued getting in the way of the butt of her weapon , whatever female charms nature had bestowed upon her was hidden by the bulky uniform and she seemed to have some difficulty in seeing where she was. In-fact if one looked at her in a certain way she seemed more like a overly pretty boy then a female soldier (a rarity within any military , but the Huns **were** dragging all sorts into this ghastly war of theirs).

This , Walter evaluated was no threat. She seemed more of a threat to herself then anyone. Sticking out a leg of his own though helped to sour any possible thoughts of a feint , the female tumbled forward dropping her.. musket was it ("Probably an antique" he thought to himself) ? In the process giving Walter a good view of her rump .

Her former silence was now lost ; as she began gabbling in frantic German to whomever would listen . Trying to right herself only caused the young woman more problems , her limbs caught in a veritable tangle .

Ever the gentlemen Walter gave her a hand , the girl though (She looked no older then Seventeen… by god these Huns weren't outfitting anyone younger were they ! ) was obstinate in using him as some kind of rail though . His (rather short) body allowing her to only get to her knees.

Looking upon her tear streaked face and damaged glasses he felt the rotter , a bloody **big** rotter at that. He held her for a moment and stroked her hair in what he considered a soothing manner ( Alucard at least found it soothing…) . The girl calmed slightly , her speech slowing somewhat . Though the words

'Helfen', 'sie', 'bitte und dort kommen' and 'Gott' were a common recurrence.

Suddenly realising that her weapon was missing the girl scrabbled for it across the concrete….before suddenly shrieking in terror and shuffling backwards. The young Shinigami stepped forward , ready to protect the young women from whatever was approaching.

Surprisingly enough it was the living dead , thirty or so from what he could see. The girl had taken refuge behind him , shivering and muttering some kind of prayer if her clapped together hands were of any indication.

"Oh Bugger….."

Some times he **hated** being the hero.

--------------------------------------------------

Dawn Rip X Young Walter , a new (insanely rare) favourite crack pairing of mine.


End file.
